Provided herein are solar cell modules and methods of manufacturing the same, and, more particularly, back contact solar cell modules and methods of manufacturing the same.
In a back contact solar cell, also known as back electrodes solar cell, the positive electrodes and the negative electrodes are located on a same back surface of the cell body. Compared to the traditional silicon solar cell, the back contact solar cell has no bus bars on the front surface of the cell body to block the light. Thus, the area absorbing the lights is enlarged, helping to increase the efficiency of the solar cell. Furthermore, since both the positive electrodes and the negative electrodes are formed on the same back surface, the manufacturing process can be simplified. The removal of the bus bar from the front surface of the cell body also improves the appearance of the solar cell. As a result, back contact solar cell has becoming more and more popular, and has been gradually gaining acceptance by the solar industry.
During the manufacturing process of a back contact solar cell, it is necessary to electrically connect the adjacent solar cells. If the back surface forms a positive electric field, the array of the negative electrodes on the back surface need be connected by a negative connecting strip, but it often leads to a short circuit between the positive electric field on the back surface and the negative connecting strip. If the back surface forms a negative electric field, the array of the positive electrodes on the back surface need be connected by a positive connecting strip, but it often leads to a short circuit between the negative electric field on the back surface and the positive connecting strip. Thus, a solution is needed to avoid short circuit during the connecting of adjacent solar cells in a back contact solar cell module.